


Mangled

by scarlettmyst



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Madpat, MatPat - Fandom, Natemare - Fandom, Nathen Sharp - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmyst/pseuds/scarlettmyst
Summary: The untold story behind Natwantstobattles famous song Mangled.(No Natepat)





	1. Dead silence

Mat woke up to the sound of his phone blaring in his ear.  
"Who is this?" He asked, tiredly  
A quite voice whispered something in his ear.  
"Soon..."  
He took the phone away from his face and looked at it for a moment  
"Uh Mat?" Yelled the voice in the phone "You there?"  
"Nate?" The tired man questioned  
"Yeah it's me.... are you OK?" Nate laughed nervously  
"I- I just thought... nevermind it's probably because I just woke up" He replied  
"OK well... wait you JUST woke up?! Dude it's like three!"  
"It's what?" Mat looked at his watch "Oh no"  
Nate laughed.

"Hey... how quickly do you think you can get here?" The man on the phone asked hopefully  
"Now?" He looked at his watch again " An hour ish?  
"OK see ya then!" Nate laughed  
"But why do you wa-" He was cut short by the click of the call ending  
"Soon..."  
He heard it again. That voice... had he heard it before?

Mat slid of the bed and walked towards the mirror. His reflection it... smiled.... it smiled at him. He jumped back, then stepped towards it again examining it carefully. 

A few moments later he had changed into some nicer clothes and carefully covered the small mirror with a blanket.  
"Steph?" He shouted, walking downstairs  
"Stephine?"  
No reply.  
Matt picked up a scrap of paper and scrawled what he was doing and where he was going on it.  
"Just in case she doesn't get my text" He laughed

Not much happened while he was driving, a couple of wierd static noises replaced the music of his radio every now and then but nothing too strange. That was until he reached Nathan's house. The radio began making static again but it slowly changed into something else... a voice. A whisper.  
"Let us out to play" It sang "We're coming either way"  
He stared at his radio in disbelief  
"W-what was that?" He whispered to himself.  
He jumped out of the car as quickly as he could and half walked half ran into Nate's flat


	2. Ignorance

"Uh? Mat? You OK?" Nate questioned quietly 

Mat turned around and jumped a foot in the air, he hadn't even realized he was in the flat yet.

"Jesus Nate! Don't do that!" He yelled placing a hand on his heart

"Sorry" Nate laughed "Uh... whats wrong?"

"I...I just.... guess I'm just having one of those days" Mat smiled, a hint of nervousness in his voice

"Ok" Nate laughed again.

Mat looked away for a moment, he was sure something had happened, he wasn't imagining this, was he? He pushed the thought out of his mind and looked at Nate. He noticed something was.... off about his friend. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles hung around them. His face was pale- almost white- gaunt and sunken. He did not look like himself. 

"You ok?" The pale man asked

Even the way he spoke was a little off. His voice cracked in odd places and he said certain words quieter than others.  
Matt smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did you call me here for anyway?" He asked, nervouse again.

Nate looked away. His face looked even paler. Sickly almost. Not only that, but his eyes suddenly turned darker and glossed over as though he wasn't even there anymore.

"N-Nate?" Mat whispered, he wasn't nervous  anymore, just scared.  
A shiver ran down down Mats back as Nate turned to look at him. He was smiling, but it wasn't Nate's smile, it was something else, less of a smile and more of a grin.


	3. Monster inside

The thing lept at him, clawed at him. It smiled and laughed as Mat tried to scramble away in terror, it continued to laugh as it pushed him to the ground and watched as the other man screamed for help. The thing posing as Nate placed a hand over his mouth and pinned his hands to the floor with ease. It suddenly jumped back and its dark eyes widened as reality hit. Mat crawled to a corner of the room and waited for them to continue their attack.  
"Mat....." Nate whispered, his voice was filled with fear as he began to walk towards the terrified man.  
He looked up at him as he heard his words.  
"I-I-I'm so sorry" His words spilled out of him in a flurry of remorse "Please I didn't mean-"  
He suddenly jerked back and gripped his forehead,  
"You... you have to go!"  
"No" Matthew said quietly as he rose to his feet "What the hell is going on?"  
"Get out!" Nate's voice had changed again, it was cold and commanding as though he was giving an order  
"There's not much time..... I don't want..." Nate sighed, what was happening to his voice? It had turned back into its normal sound again   
"I have to tell you now don't I?"  
A sound echoed through the room, stopping Nate in his tracks. It wasn't a loud sound, but it was enough to scare the pair into dead silence.  
"You heard it too?" Mat choked   
Nathen nodded at him. 

The laughing continued throughout the room as the light exploded off the ceiling plunging them into darkness. Something gripped Mats shoulders and began dragging him away from the other man  
"Wait.. please! Don't hurt him!" Nate pleaded   
"Nate help!" Mat screamed, trying to fight off the creature but is was far too strong, unnaturally strong.  
He wasn't sure but he could've sworn that he heard Nate's footsteps running towards him before a dull thud and something hitting the floor. A sudden pain filled the back of his head before he drifted off into a restless sleep, still being dragged by the creature.


	4. Mangled

Mat woke up on the floor.  
He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where Nate was. All he knew was that he was afried. He looked around the room, there was nothing in it other than a chair and a small camera on the floor.

He picked it up and began to mumble into it. Everything he could remember. His name, where he was, what had happened, everything.  
"Oh god..." He whispered  
"I think he's coming back. Please if you find this l-look for me! Matthew Patrick!"  
Nate stepped into the room and looked at him  
"What are you doing?" He yelled  
"Nothing!" He tried to convince him  
Nate shook his head and walked over to him, he suddenly grabbed him and dragged him over to the chair. A long piece of rope suddenly appeared in his hands, he pinned Mat down again and began wrapping the rope around him.

"I can't leave you alone for one secound" Laughed Nate  
He placed a piece of fabric around Matthews mouth as he began shouting  
"Let me go!" He roared and began tugging at his binds  
Nate laughed again and slapped him, he shifted over and tightened the rope even more. Mat began to cry. He was going to die here  
"You just couldn't behave" Nate smiled  
"Please let me go" He sobbed 

Nate looked over and saw the camera  
"Bet you thought that was clever huh?"  
"Please. Please" Mat repeated  
He began shaking and more tears rolled down his face  
"Why? Nate why?" He whimpered  
"Soon..."  
The other man pulled a blindfold over his eyes  
"I'm not doing this for you" Nate laughed  
"Oh.... and call me Natemare"


	5. Salvaged

He had been there for what seemed like days. Surely somebody had noticed he was missing? Surely somebody had cared? Someone was coming to help him? Right? He had never noticed how deafening silence could be before, or how daunting loneliness was. He missed them, the theorists, Steph, Jason, Skip, the livestreams. Everything. All he wanted was to go home. 

Most of the time he would just sit there, in silence. Too afraid to move or speak incase Nate came back. But sometimes he would call out slightly, quietly yelling for someone to help. 

"How much longer?" He hissed to himself  
Just then, the door swung open and Nathan Sharp walked into the room. He looked different, his hair was a mess and long indigo tear stains ran down from his purple glowing eyes.  
"Hello Mat " He said, his voice was hoarse and hollow, barely a whisper.  
'What ever that thing was it couldn't possibly be Nate, could it?' Mat thought to himself  
Hundreds of questions and thoughts swirled around in his head  
"What do you want from me?" He questioned,  
Natemare laughed  
"I don't want anything from you" He smiled  
"Nate..." Mat whimpered  
"I am not Nathan Sharp! My name is Natemare!" He screamed

The other man recoiled as far back into the chair as he could and Nate sighed at him  
"This is your fault you realise?"  
"What?" Mat yelled "What is even happening?"  
The Natemare smiled again,  
"You're all so oblivious" He laughed  
"What is going on?!" Mat shouted, finally loosing his temper.  
He lent as far forward as the binds would allow him to, the ropes cut into his flesh as he did,  
"Let me go! Now" He roared  
Natemare grinned at him and began laughing  
"You really were easy to trick" He giggled

Mat shrank back into the chair again, allowing the ropes to loosen slightly around him.  
"That... that wasn't me...." He choked  
"I know" Laughed the other man "It was what I'm looking for"  
Another grin had appeared on his face again, terrifying Mat into silence  
"I really thought Nathan would have told you... but yet again..." He laughed and stared at him with a sinister look in his eyes  
"It's up to ME to do his dirty work"


	6. I'd Love To Break It To You

"What do you mean? What are you talking about!" Matt yelled, suddenly  
"I'm a dark youtuber!" Natemare hissed in reply  
"W- what does that mean?" The other man said, confused  
"You're an idiot... I'm Nate's evil personality!"  
"What.. wha... no..." Matthew whispered  
Natemare grinned at him "All those disappearances? That was us"  
"Us? You mean... there are more of you?" He breathed, disgusted  
Natemare's grin grew wider. Soon he would understand. He then turned away and stepped out of the room, locking the door and plunging Mat into even more darkness. Leaving him to his own thoughts.  
"Where... wait!" The tied up man begged, but the other person had already left.

Mat sat in the dark, again left to wonder about what was going on. He recalled what the Natemare had told him, he had said something about disappearances. Trying to understand what he ment, Mat suddenly remembered something he had seen on the news a couple of days before he was kidnapped. It was a story he had read online, he thought harder, trying to remember what it was, something about Markiplier going missing was all he could remember.

On the other side of the door, Matthew could hear someone muttering, no multiple people.  
"C'mon.... little longer..... breaking.... soon" Was all he had caught. He recognised the voice that had spoken the last word, where had he heard it before? It must have been the voice that had been whispering to him before. But he had heard it somewhere before, who was it? It couldn't be? Could it? He had to try.  
 Mat screamed out, hoping they might help him. 

Instead, a young man with jet black eyes and a frightening grin on his face stepped in. The light shining in, made it impossible for Matthew to see who it actually was. Until, the man stepped to the side and grinned at him even more  
"Hello...." He grinned, his voice was low and rough, it sounded like he had a sore throat. But, he still recognised him. It was quite unmistakably, Markiplier.  
"Mark? What are you... nevermind... we have to get out befor-" His warning was too late, for a few moments after he had began speaking. The Natemare appeared behind him.


End file.
